Meetings
by KH777
Summary: Alternate version of Yoshino and Mahiro's meeting.
This is a _Blast of Tempest_ fan fiction.

There was a new student coming to the seventh-grade. Yoshino Takigawa was his name. Did Mahiro care? Not really. It didn't make much of a difference how many kids were in his class. Well, he thought he wasn't going to care. That is until in computer lab when the boy brought his computer over to his loner table. If he was trying to make friends, why choose him? Mahiro knew he had unfriendly written all over him.

"Mind if I sit here?" Yoshino asked.

"Go ahead." Mahiro was impartial, and kept his focus on his computer. Why Mahiro should have blown him off because he was probably going to try to strike up a conversation. Which could potentially be annoying but… Aika kept getting on him to make a friend or two. A little conversation couldn't hurt; after all he was the new kid and the most unlikely to be rude or pushy, at the very least not right away. First impressions are important. He could potentially be annoying though.

"Umm… What are you working on?" Yoshino asked.

"Late homework."

Yeah, Mahiro didn't care about first impressions. With Mahiro it was 'what you see is what you get,' he wasn't going to conform because he thought others might think poorly of him. He didn't care if people didn't like him or thought he was a bad student. Let them think what they want. Actually, his sister found that trait quite endearing. He could understand why though. Think about it, what's better, someone who's snarky to your face or rude behind your back?

Yoshino didn't seem to judge him though.

"I'm still trying to settle in."

Mahiro was just about to tell Yoshino what his name was when his least favorite student came in and plopped down right next to him. Okay, hate was not a word that Mahiro applied to humans often but for this kid, hate was accurate. He was the most _annoying_ nuisance ever. And he was really a small fry; smaller Yoshino looked like a giant compared to him. And he was a nerd. He totally was. He was just asking to get punched. One of these days, Mahiro's certain he's going to do just that. He had no clue why this boy had decided to annoy him; Mahiro was no push over after all. Why did he choose one of the biggest kids in the class? A solution appeared: he's way too cocky for his own good.

"Ah, I see someone didn't do their homework." He said.

"And I see someone asking for it, as always."

"So snarky so early in the morning you are."

He then turned to Yoshino.

"You should stay away from this one. He's a reprobate who only hangs out with his sister."

Okay, now he was really pushing it. Mahiro had to exercise much self-restraint to not grab him by the shirt right about now.

"How is what you're doing any better?" Yoshino challenged. Mahiro was impressed; he didn't know he had it in him. Maybe he'll shut up now.

"I have a grade point average of 98% you know! Don't compare me to him!"

"But do you have any friends? I'm sure you'll be able to make a friend or two if you act a bit nicer." Even though Yoshino was handing it to him, it was in a kind way; as if to actually try to set him on the right path. The annoyance was speechless for several seconds.

"You are impossible! I will remember your name, Yoshino Takigawa!"

Then like a dramatic super villain defeated, he left. A small pang of guilt settled in Mahiro's stomach when he thought about how that kid was probably going to annoy both of them now. Why did Mahiro care though? Probably because he was defending him.

"You didn't have to do that." Mahiro said.

"It's okay, I wanted to. Someone had to tell him."

Okay, Mahiro liked this Yoshino. He had the guts to say what was needed but was kind and tactful enough to not tick others off too much. Mahiro did not possess this skill. And he didn't comment about his strong bond with his sister. A lot of people did. That's really what won him over.

"Mahiro Fuwa."

"Huh?"

"My name."

"Oh, sorry!"

"You don't need to apologize."

"Ah…" Yoshino gave a sheepish smile. The class ended and everyone began to put away their laptops. It was lunch time now.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? During lunch?"

"No."

Yoshino smiled.

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you for giving that brat what was coming to him."

Yoshino smiled but didn't respond as he put his heavy-looking backpack on. Probably because he had to take some school books home; those things literally weigh a ton.

The two of them walked towards the lunch room, Mahiro with his backpack lopsided.

"Mahiro? Is it okay if I call you that?"

"It's fine. Formality is really just a pain. People get offended way too easily." Mahiro said. "What is it?"

"Never mind."

Well, all right then. Thus was the start of their strong bonds of friendship.

 _Fin_


End file.
